The Minecraft Trilogy: The Start
by ImTails
Summary: Beta find that people in his town are strangely disappearing, he goes on an adventure to find out why, and how.
1. The Beggining

The Minecraft Trilogy: The Start

Beta was an ordinary young man in the world of Minecraftia and was often unnoticed by other users who happened to see him. He was a potions maker, as well as a miner, and he quite liked it that way. One day, the "users" began disappearing, and nobody seemed to know exactly where they had gone.

Other users began getting frightened by all the disappearances and some left town. Now the village of Sundown was very empty. There were only 2 users left, Quake, and Beta. Beta wondered "Where is everyone disappearing to?" So at one point in the middle of the night, Beta heard Quake yell, and heard an explosion. Beta rushed over to Quake's house to see what had happened, he found some of his belongings in a small crater where his bed used to be.

A/N The end of the chapter, and on somewhat of a cliffy, hope you enjoy the rest! (sorry about the short chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beta stared at the small crater, having no words to say. He simply picked up the only 15 iron ingots Quake had with him, and his iron sword. He went to the recently abandoned train station, got in a mine cart, and went far away from sundown, to a smaller village. Its name is Snowwarp. Nobody exactly knows how it got its name, it did snow there, but as to the warp part, is still a mystery. Beta eventually got there, after what seemed like hours for him. He asked a person nearby "Do you know how many people are in the village currently?" Beta asked. The man said "Maybe 4-7 people, why?" "So little?" Beta asked. "Yes, there have been more and more people disappearing." He said. Beta quickened his pace to find a bed, and in the morning, ask the town's leader where everyone was. Beta thought `Wow there are so many disappearances`, found an inn, and went to bed.

He saw a man staring at him from atop a gold block, Beta asked "Who are you, and where am I?" The man said "My name is Geb, and as to where you are, you are in a dream." "What do you want from me?" "I have come to give you this map, which will guide you to the Endermen's secret base. They are one of the reasons for the disappearances. I shall give you more maps as you travel on, for a mortal may only carry one map at a time." Geb said. "Once I get there, what will I do about them?" Beta Questioned. "You shall defeat them." Geb stated.

Then Geb started to walk away, on seemingly nothing. "Wait!" Beta exclaimed, but Geb was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beta woke up, confused at first on where exactly he was, then he remembered his dream, and going to the inn. He pulled out a map, it was the same one from his dream about Geb. He was about to pay the inn-keeper, when he realized that he wasn't there. `Maybe he went out` Beta thought. So he left 6 gold nuggets in the hopper, and left the inn. He pulled out the map again, and decided to head for the odd looking spot on the map. He quickly made a crafting table, plopped it down, and made an iron helmet with the ingots he had with him. Then he went to the shop, bought 32 cooked pork chops. He finally set on his journey, iron pickaxe in hand, sword safely away for now.

When he was very close to his destination, Beta saw 2 spiders that seemed to be guarding something, or simply patrolling. He pulled out his sword, and walked forward slowly. The spiders noticed this, and attacked Beta. `Spiders shouldn't attack while it's day! ` Beta thought, as he slashed at the spiders. He had killed one with a fatal stab, and was still defending against the other. The spider bit him, and he hacked at the spider even more so for that. Finally, they were nothing but string and a spider eye on the ground. He quickly ate some food, and prepared to mine the only blocks keeping him away from being in the ender base.

A/N Another cliffy, xD might make a warriors (cats) fanfic next, also leave me suggestions as to what might happen in the future, and I will NOT add characters in until I get at least 5 character suggestions. Then your character might be in the story! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beta mined some of the blocks out, and went inside his destination on his map. It was very dark, so he put down some torches. Then he saw an Endermen looming over him, he panicked and hit it with his sword. It was surprisingly hard, and then he realized the long row of Endermen statues in a hallway. He walked down the hallway until he came to a chamber with two iron doors on top of each other, and a button. He pressed the button and went through the oddly high door.

When he walked in and the door shut behind him, he noticed no button to get back out. He turned back around to look at what the chamber held inside it, he saw a big Endermen, which was at least 4 blocks tall. He looked around quickly for an exit, but to no avail. He readied his sword, and swung at the Endermen, which had no place to dodge very well, because the room was so small. The Endermen took a kick at Beta, and got knocked back. Beta quickly recovered from the blow, and slashed at the Endermen's lower stomach. The Endermen was unprepared for this, and fell back. Beta took advantage of his fall, and stabbed his sword into its chest. The Endermen shuddered, and then stopped moving. The Endermen vanished into white particles, and then now in the middle of the room, was a chest.

A/N Submit suggestions to me via PM or review. I will NOT put characters in from suggestions, until I get at least 5 char suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beta opened the chest to find levers and buttons, he was confused at first, and then he saw the long hall of iron doors. `They look like jail cells` thought Beta. He searched for people in them, but found none, until he got to the final cell. Inside the cell, was a girl sleeping on a bed. She looked young, 13-15 years old. Beta thought she was about his age, but didn't ponder this for long. He put a lever next to the door, and opened the door.

He gently tapped her arm, her eyes flew open, and she sat up quickly. She asked "Who are you?" "My name is Beta, what is yours?" "My name is Emm. What are you doing here?" "I came to defeat the Endermen here, which I have, and to get you out of here." Beta replied. Beta started to look at her, she had dark brown hair, green eyes, and it appeared at one point in time she had somewhat tanner skin. "Thank you for rescuing me." "It's fine." Beta reassured her. Just as they were about leave they noticed it was dark out, and decided to go to bed. They got beds from the cells, and slept a bit a ways away from each other. Then Beta started to dream...

A/N A small cliffy, but still. Submit suggestions via PM or Reviews. Read previous chapter's Announcement to see about characters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beta realized that he was dreaming when he saw Geb looming over him. Beta asked "What do you want?" "I have come to give you the second map; this map shall lead you to the boss of the Zombies." Geb responded. Then he handed the map to Beta and said, "Good luck." Beta's dream started to fade away. Beta yelled out "Wait!" but Geb was already gone. He started to stir, he then wondered where he was, and was still confused when he got up. `Where am I? ` he thought. He got up slowly and looked around, and then memories of yesterday washed over him. He saw that the Emm had moved her bed slightly closer to Beta's. `Uhhh….. ` he thought, but took no more thought to it. He gently prodded Emm, she started to stir, and then she mumbled "Who are you?" Beta said "I'm Beta remember?" "Oh ya…." Emm replied. She got up and said "I'm going to get dressed" "With what clothes?" "The clothes from my pack that are in that chest." She pointed at a chest nearby. "Oh." Beta said. She got the pack, took her clothes out and said "Could you maybe, go in one of the cells while I get dressed?" Beta was embarrassed, and said a small "Ok." He then went into a cell.

Once she was dressed in some shorts and T-shirt, Beta asked "Where are you going to go?" "I might as well come with you, I owe you my life." Beta was silently happy about this, and then took out the new map that Geb had given him. "Where'd you get that map?" Emm questioned. "I found it" he lied. "Oh, ok." They then sat and ate for a little bit. Emm asked "Where are you from?" "I'm from the village of Sundown" "That's nice, I'm from the village Konley." (pronounced "Con Lee") They then finished eating, and continued their adventure.

A/N No cliffy this time . Read previous chapter's A/N for character suggestions. Please review :P . ALSO I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT. (Disclaimer)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Minecraft.


End file.
